


I Want To Try

by InvisiNinja



Series: Check Him Out [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Happy Ending, Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers-centric, but this is also technically a, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisiNinja/pseuds/InvisiNinja
Summary: Bucky finds out Steve met his library pen pal and even has a date with him. He then proceeds to make fun of him for it.(Can be read as a standalone...I think? :p)





	I Want To Try

Steve had sat on the couch and stared at the ceiling for the past 15 minutes. All he could think about was how he had finally met his mystery pen pal after so many months of wondering what they looked like. Not that appearances mattered to Steve. He was just curious, and he really wanted to paint a picture of the person literally speaking. He wanted to put all the emotions and personality he felt in the notes down onto a canvas. Now that Steve knew what the person looked like, he couldn’t fathom the idea of putting all of Tony into one still image. The way that his smile expressed so much vibrancy and the way his eyes seemed to convey so much of everything in them. And that was just a first impression. There was no way Steve would be able to capture all of that. 

“Oh my God, Steve. There’s something wrong with your face,” Bucky gasped as he entered their apartment, the door already closed behind him. How Bucky got in without Steve noticing was beyond his imagination, especially since his hearing was so good. 

“Bucky, you’re freaking me out. Is there something on my face?” Steve asked as he started touching his face. 

“Your mouth. The corners. They were up. I don’t think that’s normal.” 

Steve rolled his eyes, “Ha ha, Bucky. Very funny.” He then resumed his staring at the ceiling. Though this time, he was very aware of Bucky’s presence in the room. He could hear the rustling of the bags that Bucky brought back. Must be groceries, Steve thought. 

After a while, Steve heard an, “Ahem.” He turned his head around to face Bucky.

“Did you need something, Bucky?” 

“It seems like there’s something you need to tell me.” Steve raised an eyebrow in response trying to feign innocence. It’s not like Steve was avoiding telling Bucky about Tony. It was more like Steve was still in shock that Tony was real. And mostly because Bucky was definitely going to find a way to make fun of him. Bucky already did, calling him a nerd for replying to notes in a library book for goodness sake. 

Bucky continued, “You’ve been sitting there with this goofy look on your face for a pretty long time. And yes, I know I just came in a few minutes ago, but I can see you start to merge with the couch already.” Steve noticed Bucky had begun chopping up ingredients. Was it really dinner time already? 

Steve sighed with a small smile on his face and ran his fingers through his hair, “I have a date.” Steve flinched a bit when he heard a clang as Bucky dropped the knife. 

Bucky said, “I’m fine. Don’t worry.” But then he added in a joking manner, with his hand on his chest, “But wow, what an awful best friend. Didn’t even tell me he had a date as soon as I walked through the goddamn door.” He looked at Steve with a wide grin spreading on his face. His voice full of curiosity, “So, how did this happen? Who’s the lucky gal or fella?” 

Steve muttered embarrassingly, “Library pen pal.” He could feel his cheeks heating up. His eyes avoided Bucky’s, but then he reluctantly looked to see Bucky’s reaction. Bucky’s eyes widened in surprise and then raised an eyebrow signaling to Steve that he needed more than just ‘library pen pal’. Steve looked back down at his hands, fingers twiddling with each other. “His name’s Tony. He’s uh, he’s really cute. The way his eyes shine and his smile.” He looked back at Bucky and noticed that Bucky was looking down at the counter. He must have his phone out, probably texting Peggy and Natasha about this. 

“Bucky, they don’t need to know. I don’t even know if the date is gonna turn out well.” 

“You obviously didn’t see yourself creepily spacing out. And the times you’ve gone on about this library pen pal. You’re obviously smitten with him already. And if he’s anything like the notes he’s given you, then he’s probably a keeper? If he’s not, then well, if necessary, action will be taken by your three best friends.” Bucky paused for a few seconds, “I would ask for a sketch of him because I’m curious to what he looks like. But I’m more scared because usually by now I would’ve walked in on you drawing him like crazy before being able to hide it.” 

“I can’t.” Bucky looked at him, eyes squinted in confusion. “That’s why I’ve been spacing out I guess. I’ve been trying to figure out how to put him on paper, but I just can’t. He’s too much… for the paper to handle. I don’t think I’d be able to do him justice, especially since I’m not a professional artist.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “A professional artist ain’t got shit on you.” He sighed, “You still haven’t told me anything. When is this date? Where are you going? How did it go down? I want details, and definitely not because there may be things that I can use against you in the future.” 

“Apparently, he usually comes on the same day as I do and today, he came early, and we just happened to find each other because I had our book in my hand. It was nothing special. We just exchanged a few words and phone numbers. Um, about the date. We technically haven’t really decided on anything yet because exams are close, so we’re both pretty busy.” 

Bucky frowned, “Great. No blackmail material.” Then, Bucky’s face lit up. “I’ll be back,” he said as he rushed down the hallway towards their bedrooms. It took Steve a while to figure out what Bucky was up to, but when he had an inkling of an idea, he rushed towards his bedroom to notice that the door was wide open. Stood in his own doorway, he saw Bucky with such a devious look on his face while holding the shoebox that he kept under his bed. The shoebox where he kept all of Tony’s notes to him. 

“Bucky, you punk! Put the shoebox down! Or I swear you won’t live to see the next day,” Steve threatened. 

Bucky chuckled, “Stevie, we all know that ain’t gonna happen. Just give up.”

Steve knew in the end that he was gonna give in to Bucky, but he wasn’t gonna let it happen that easily. Steve leapt at Bucky and grabbed the shoebox trying to wrestle it away from him. He grunted when Bucky gave him a small kick in the gut, but he didn’t let go of his grip on the shoebox. No way was Steve going to let Bucky read all the embarrassing things he wrote to Tony, but never sent. Suddenly, Bucky loosened his grip causing Steve to fall onto his back. Then Bucky wrenched the shoebox out of Steve’s hands and ran out of the bedroom and into his own. By the time Steve regained his composure to chase Bucky, the door was already locked. 

Steve pounded at Bucky’s door, “Bucky, let me in! Don’t read them!” Moments passed, and the door remained locked. He sighed, sank to his knees and let his forehead drop against the door. He quietly added, “They’re embarrassing, Buck.” 

He heard Bucky scoff, “It’s not like these notes were the ones you wrote, they should all be… Oh. Ooooh.” Bucky cleared his throat, “‘I’ve been meaning to ask if we could meet up sometime because you seem really swell’, ‘I’d love to draw you sometime. I can tell you’re really beautiful from how much personality and life I can feel from what you write.’ Oh, I really like this one, ‘This may be a little too forward, and I hope maybe, just maybe, you understand, but sometimes I go to sleep dreaming of what you look like.’ Wow, Stevie.” Bucky then let out a slow wolf whistle. 

There was short moment of silence and then unexpectedly, the door swung open and Steve groaned after face planting straight into the floor. He pushed himself up and noticed Bucky intently reading more notes, his face softened after all the teasing. Bucky was probably reading Tony’s notes, which Steve hoped that Tony wouldn’t mind. 

Bucky finally spoke, “Man, I think I’m starting to fall in love.” Steve glared at him and proceeded to lightly punch him in the arm. Bucky laughed, “I’m kidding, obviously.” There were more seconds of silence before Bucky spoke again, “‘I’m really glad you were the one to reply. To be honest, I wasn’t expecting much from doing this. But now, I’m really glad I did.’” 

Steve asked, “Are you done now?” 

“Yeah, sorry. I didn’t really think this was that serious, but I stand corrected,” Bucky apologized, “Just from looking at these, I think this thing you guys got going on might actually work.” 

Steve nodded, “Even if it doesn’t, I still wanna try.” 

“Well if it doesn’t work, that action I said we’ll take. I take it back. I meant, if it doesn’t work out, I’d like a go,” Bucky said with a serious look on his face. Steve growled at him in response and Bucky dropped the act and fell to the ground laughing. Bucky continued, “Kidding again! Obviously, kind of.” 

“Buck!” 

“Just a little jealous here, Stevie. Nothing you need to worry over. I’ll probably be better if I just let a little steam out of my system, if you know what I mean,” Bucky concluded with a wink. 

“How’d you even know about that shoebox? I don’t think I’ve ever mentioned it to you,” Steve asked.

“Pssh. Stevie, you’re probably the most sentimental person I know. Of course, you’re gonna save all of those notes. And you’re very naïve, so what better place to keep something hidden than underneath the bed. It’s like you’re a ten-year-old.” Bucky placed the notes back in the shoebox and shoved it under Steve’s bed where it belonged. “I’m gonna go back and finish cooking dinner. You can go back to moping if you want.” He then got up and left the room. Steve continued to sit on the floor. He thought about whether or not he should ask Tony on a date soon even though they both had agreed to wait until after exams. Steve just didn’t think he could wait that long to see Tony again. 

“Steve!” Bucky yelled from the kitchen. 

“What?” Steve replied. 

“Are you busy on Friday?” 

Steve stood up and walked out into the hallway as he said, “No, why?”

“You have a date.” Steve made it to the living room and saw Bucky holding his phone with a smirk on his face. Bucky extended his arm holding out the phone towards Steve. 

Steve looked down at his phone and read the message,

_Hey Steve. I know we said we’d wait until after exams but I don’t think I can wait that long. I would really like it if we could go on a date soon. Maybe friday? You can definitely say no if you want. I just… I just really want to see you again. Oh this is Tony by the way. In case you didn’t know. Which you probably did. But you know, just in case_

Steve smiled at the message and replied with,

_I’d loved to and Friday is perfect. :)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you soooo much for reading! I (will always) apologize in case the characters feel OOC. Again, please be gentle if you have constructive criticism. I, unfortunately, have very low self-esteem when it comes to criticism.
> 
> May or may not actually write the date (like someone suggested on the previous work), but that might come out like two years later like this one lol.


End file.
